


Let's face the sky and go

by pressured (NewBeginnings)



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, S03e08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 17:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18696271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewBeginnings/pseuds/pressured
Summary: It was a dream.Set immediately after Freitag 13:44.





	Let's face the sky and go

**Author's Note:**

> I felt sick after watching the clip and I probably should’ve gone on and turned it into a proper date... maybe later? should I?

Matteo wakes up with a start and reaches for his phone. He’s not really opened his eyes yet and his heart is beating too fast, and it takes him some time to realize it’s still 7am.

It was a dream.

He falls down on his pillow again and breaths slowly, trying to calm down. 

As far as nightmares go, this one was... truly terrifying. He remembers David’s face, full of panic, and the way he literally flew away, and shudders. Yeah, no wonder he didn’t want to tell anyone.

By the time Matteo gets to school, he’s still not over the dream. He can’t help but think what he would have done if something like that happened. He hopes it never happens.

In his bones he feels he needs to ask David again why he moved and changed schools. Was he...

He spots David in the crowd and stops. David looks good — for a person who just took maths exams, but, well, he always looks good, — and most importantly, he’s smiling. He is talking to a boy Matteo doesn’t know but he seems to pause when he notices Matteo. Matteo gives him a wave and feels stupidly relieved when David mirrors the gesture.

Should he wait for him? Approach him? (Matteo kind of wants to kiss him, right now, right here. Definitely not a good idea.) 

David says goodbye to a couple of students, and as he walks slowly to Matteo, Matteo can’t help but smile. He’s nervous, but excited-nervous, and he can’t believe it took him this long to get there. He could’ve seen David everyday this whole week.

But what’s done is done. 

“I’m sorry,” he says, as soon as David is near enough. David’s face falls, and he winces. “I mean, hi. I’m sorry it took me so long to reach out. That’s what I meant.”

“It’s okay,” David says. How is he this patient? This kind? Matteo can’t believe his luck. Hopefully he won’t screw it up.

“Let’s walk?” He doesn’t exactly have a plan. Walk around? Talk? “Do you want to... are you hungry?” David is just out of exam, so he probably won’t say no to lunch? “How was your exam, by the–“ Matteo looks at David and realizes he’s rambling.

David smiles.

“Sorry. I guess I’m just... nervous. And happy to see you.” What? He didn’t mean to say it. Or he did...

“I am,” David says. “And I am too. Happy, that is.”

They walk in silence, and Matteo tries to come up with something to say. They should talk, right? He has some questions but maybe it’s best not to start with them. He wants to tell David he came out to his mom because that’s what people do, right? They share. Except... it can make David nervous. Or scared. Matteo knows now David didn’t expect to get into... a relationship..? and wasn’t ready for things to move fast. Telling parents probably is quite fast. (Especially since Matteo told his mother that he fell in love. Matteo still can’t believe he’s done that but when he thinks about David, he can’t name it as anything else. He is in love. He hopes he’ll be able to tell David one day.) 

What he ends up saying is, “So, how about lunch?” David nods, so Matteo adds, “It’s a date,” and feels so, so relieved when David’s smile grows bigger.

It’s a start.


End file.
